


Apocalypse | nomin

by simptember_03



Series: Cigarettes After Sex [1]
Category: nomin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, ChenJi, M/M, Short, Supernatural - Freeform, nomin, renhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simptember_03/pseuds/simptember_03
Summary: Jaemin died at an early age as he was suffering from leukemia. His boyfriend, Jeno, was having a hard time moving on from his boyfriend's loss. One year since Jaemin's burial and Jeno is doing better little by little, he got a message from Jaemin and thought their friends were playing a prank on him. But the contact knows everything he and Jaemin only knew. It was hard to believe but as he kept talking with his past lover, he felt his feelings coming back. He felt his longing for Jaemin once again.
Relationships: ChenJi - Relationship, Nomin - Relationship, Renhyuck - Relationship
Series: Cigarettes After Sex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216100
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start and first part of CAS series (Cigarettes After Sex songs turned into mini-novels of fanfiction). The series may include different/same ships from different/same kpop groups. The series may also have explicit contents so read at your own risk. I will put trigger warnings if needed.

Jeno arrived at his apartment, throwing his whole body to his bed. A long day was finally over and he gets to rest.

"Hell, I don't even want to take a shower right now," he said as he closed his tired eyes.

His phone vibrated on the bed and he frustratingly turned it on to know who texted him. With squinted eyes and curled forehead, he read the text from Jaemin, his dead boyfriend.

Get up and get your ass inside the bathroom, you dirty creature! Take a shower cuz u stink!

Jeno exited the messaging app and went to his contacts and called Donghyuck. Donghyuck answered the call at the first 2 rings.

"Hyuck, I'm not up for any pranks you guys gonna pull tonight. Man, I'm tired. Let me sleep first, alright? But I got to compliment you about the typings. You actually copied Nana's." Jeno said to Donghyuck with his eyes closed.

"Dude, what are you talking about? You gone mad?" Donghyuck asked on the other line.

"Wow. I already caught you and you still kept ongoing. The text message from Nana's number, I know it's from you." Jeno continued.

"Seriously, dude. I don't know what are you talking about. I'm making a presentation right now and it's due tomorrow plus I'm not also up for pranks tonight." Donghyuck reasoned.

"How about Injun? The kids?" Jeno continued to ask.

"Injun's cooking for me in the kitchen. Lele and Jisung are already asleep next room. How can these children's parents let them live here, really?  
They could actually afford to rent an apartment and they used to be your and Nana's children. We haven't planned to adopt kids and you already gave us college students. Get them out of here, please." Donghyuck said making Jeno let out a chuckle.

"Just hold onto them for a while. I'll get them soon I'm just... making my life better again." Jeno said.

"We know that and we're here if you need anything, you hear me Jeno?" Donghyuck reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. I gotta. go." Jeno ended their call and went to the messaging app, replying to the text he just received earlier.

Look, whoever you are, stop messing around with my boyfriend's number or phone. He's dead.

15 seconds later, he received a reply.

I know I'm dead, Jeno.

The reply gave chills to his whole body. 'This is getting weird' he thought. This is a serious topic and anyone shouldn't joke about it. He finally sat down, forgetting the tiredness he felt minutes ago. He called Nana's number and it rang longer but the other line answered anyway.

"Seriously, this is not something to joke about," he said.

The other line was filled with static sounds and heavy breathings like there's an actual person he's actually talking to. It took seconds before the other line answered in a glitching voice.

"Jen...o..." it said.

Jeno is completely awake, chills throughout his body. The voice sounded like Jaemin. He can't be wrong. Jeno managed to be calm and still talked. The voice he longed to hear, it's a chance to talk to his beloved once again.

"But...you're dead," Jeno said.

There was no response for a good ten seconds, just static and glitching. Jeno is desperate to talk to his boyfriend. Finally, he heard his voice but what he was saying was unclear so, in Jeno's mind, he tried to understand it as hard as he could. It was like Jaemin is trying to say, "I know." and "I see you."

Jeno wants to see him, too.

"I miss you, Nana. I always do. Please let me be with you again." Jeno's voice is starting to break.

He desperately needs him. He would sacrifice anything to bring him back if he could. He received no answer. Just static and glitch once again.

"No need to talk. I just want you to know how broken I was when I start to realize you weren't by my side anymore. I felt like...coming after you. You're the reason why I wanted to achieve many things but how could I do that now? You're not here anymore, Nana. And it's awful without you. Everything seems to make no sense. You're the reason for everything about me. Jaemin, I- I miss you so damn much. Please. Come back to me, please." Jeno finally broke into his emotions.

His tears dropped on the white blankets and his sobs filling the room. He felt a cold presence as he cried and heard a whisper.

"I miss you too."

He knew it was Jaemin and it made him cried more knowing he's with him in that very room.

"Please don't go. Stay for a little while." Jeno begged.

He received no answer but the cold presence stayed. Jaemin's silence meant yes, he will stay.


	2. Chapter Two

|Jeno

I woke up to the light of the sun peeking through my room's windows. I could clearly remember what happened last night and I felt like I didn't sleep at all. I feel so awake. The first thing that came into my mind is to call out his name.

"Jaemin? Are you still here?" I asked.

No answers, of course. Funny of me to think he'll be staying or being here in the first place. I'm just stressed, I guess. I'm starting to make scenarios.

I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. The coffee maker is brewing coffee and that's just odd because I'm the only person in the house right now and I don't clearly remember waking up early in the morning to brew coffee and going back to bed.

Donghyuck, Renjun, and the kids can't be here because they're miles away and busy.

Wha-- Did someone mistook my house as theirs? That's impossible.

I stopped the machine and poured the brewed coffee into a cup. I took a sip and the brew tastes familiar.

Out of habit, I went in front of the fridge to check bills and notes. There was a note stuck to the fridge's door that makes it even odder.

'at least I could brew coffee and write' the note said.

This is Jaemin's handwriting! Was he actually here the whole time?! I might still be sleeping.

I went back to my room and called Donghyuck on my phone. And as usual of Donghyuck, he answered right away.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"On my way to work. Let me guess, you just woke up?" he said.

"Doesn't matter. I'll see you there and I have something important to tell you." I said as I took a towel and continued inside the bathroom.

"You have to tell me right now. You'll leave me hanging thinking about it until you arrive here and knowing you, you take forever to get here," he complained.

He's just too early to arrive at work. I'm never late.

"Just wait for me, alright?" I said and ended the call.

I put my phone on top of the bathroom sink and proceed to the shower to give myself a morning bath.

I finished 8 minutes later and I went out of the bathroom with my lower body covered by the towel. I grab my phone by the sink and went to my room to finally dress up for work.

Just when I'm in front of the closet, I saw my clothes hanged neatly with a hanger on the closet's door and there was sticky a note.

'since when did you start wrapping half of your body with a towel? you used to wear bathrobes' the note said.

I just can't help but smile. Of course, it's weird, having a ghost walking around the house and move things but it's Jaemin. It's fine if it's Jaemin.

"Thank you, Nana. For staying." I said.

I continued finishing up and grabbed the car keys on top of my bedside table and was ready to leave for work.

"I'll see you later, love," I said as I'm about to open the front door. There was a note stuck to the door and it says 'I'll be here when you get home'.

It's not how I wanted Nana to be back but it will do. He's back in an odd way and I can't wait to tell Donghyuck. I'm sure they will freak out and call me delusional or whatsoever but I can't just keep the good news to myself.

Donghyuck, Renjun, Chenle, and Jisung, they're important as a family to us. They deserve to know everything that's happening.


	3. Chapter Three

|Donghyuck

I was startled when Jeno suddenly arrived at my cubicle.

"What is it that yo--" he didn't let me continue and showed me a bunch of sticky notes with random messages on them.

"Jaemin's back." was all he said.  
I looked at him confused.

Oh, no. Not again, Jeno.

"Jeno, we've been through this already. Stop it. We thought you're fine now?" I said to him.

"No, Hyuck. Seriously, he's back." he forced.

I didn't say anything and just stared at him. I am so done with this 'Jaemin is still here' issue. It's been a year now, for Pete's sake!

"Look, I know how delusional and mad I was but I am seriously fine now. I am thinking straight, Hyuck. Let me explain, okay? Look at these notes. These are Jaemin's handwriting. You know his handwriting there's no way I could make this up. Remember last night when I called you to stop pranking me with texts from Jaemin? Turns out it was actually from him. I called him, Hyuck. I heard his voice though it's mostly glitching and static, I know it's his voice. This morning when I woke up, the coffee machine is on. I'm alone. A note saying that at least they could brew coffee and write is stuck on my fridge. My clothes were neatly hanged in my closet and only Jaemin could do that. Years of being together, I know every detail about him." he explained.

I checked the notes he was holding and examined it. If these are old, I could tell. But they're not. Could it be real? I can't just believe him right away. If I do, then we will both look crazy.

"You know what? I need to see it myself. We need to see it. Me, Renjun, and the kids. I'll fetch them at home and we'll be there. Right now, I got bigger fish to fry. I need to focus on my presentation and get that fucking promotion, alright?" I said and tap his shoulder.

I once again began tapping on my keyboard. He didn't leave right away.

"Thank you, Donghyuck. I thought...you were never gonna listen to me. You know it's ridiculous but you listened anyway. So yeah, thank you." he said.

I looked at him and sighed. This jerk.

"Jeno, we're literally friends since we were sperms. We've become family. All six of us. Even if you lost it totally, we'll be there for you." I told him.

He just laughed at me and left.

What if we start waiting for Jaemin to show up later then we'll look like a bunch of teen members of a paranormal club? Urgh. The thought of it grosses me out. I've had enough of our childish adventures years ago though most of it was because of me. I dialed Renjun's number and called him.

"What?" Renjun answered my call. He never says hello.

"I might forget it so I'm gonna tell you now. Let's have dinner at Jeno's later. Man has something important to show us." I said emphasizing the 'important'.

"Yeah, sure. I'll inform Chenle and Jisung," he answered before ending our call.

Not even a 'goodbye' or 'I'll see you later, I love you'? I needed it, though. How am I supposed to get motivated by presenting my presentation? It's what I needed.

Renjun, is it that hard to say those words?

Just when I'm about to put down my phone, I got a message from the devil himself.

goodluck and i love you ig

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! He said it! Though it doesn't look sincere, it'll do. uwu. My Injun is so cute! I wanna see him now!


	4. Chapter Four

|Chenle

"Hey, you want to go to Jeno's?" I asked Jisung who is playing with his phone beside me.

"Do you want to? I mean, is it fine? Will Renjun and Donghyuck let us?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Renjun just texted me to go straight to Jeno's house for dinner," I told him.

"Okay then. Let's go," he said and stood up, not taking his eyes and fingers off his phone.

I sighed and rolled my eyes again. They could've just fetched us here. Why do we need to commute? I could just call my driver but he's probably with my parents right now at some business party whatsoever.

Jisung and I left university and we're currently walking to the bus station. I'm so irritated because I don't wanna walk. I haven't walked a kilometer my whole life. I called Donghyuck and he answered the phone right away.

"Fetch us," I said.

"What are you? My children? You could get here by yourselves. Stop complaining. And while you're at it, go buy some desserts." he said.

I scoffed and made sure he could hear it. The audacity of this motherfucker.

"You're the one who is driving a fucking car. Buy it yourself." I said and ended the call.

"You know we could really just buy it," Jisung suggested.

"Then buy it yourself if you're so kind," I told him and walked faster than him.

He just laughed at me. This guy is like the product of those men. Like they all mixed their personalities in one adorable creature to be with me. And I'm fine with it. He's even my boyfriend, what the fuck? 

"Now don't be so grumpy. How about we buy ourselves some boba instead?" he offered. I stared at him for seconds and thought about it. Argh, fine! Anything for him!

"Fine, I guess. A few miles won't make me tired." there was sarcasm in my voice.

We walked a few blocks from the bus station and entered a boba shop. I waited by the door while Jisung buys our drinks. While he was talking with the cashier for our orders, I saw three high school girls fangirling over him.

They're even taking pictures. Urgh, so annoying.

After Jisung ordered, he came to me to wait for our drinks.

"Wait a little bit more. It won't take long," he reassured.

Is that supposed to work? Because even a bit, it's not.

"Oh, yeah. I just remember. When will you come back home to your parents', by the way?" he asked.

"I could go back anytime I want, Jisung. Do you want me to go back? Sure. I'll stay there for a month." I said.

Seriously, I could. It just depends on him though if he could handle a day without me.

"A month? Seriously? I'm just asking you to visit your parents not to stay there for a month. At least a week would be enough or even two days." he said.

I smirked at him. That's what I'm expecting to hear.

"And why is that?" I asked him.

"Just because," he answered.

"No, it's not." I teased.

"Yes, it is." he's still forcing it.

"Okay, fine. I'll stay there for a month." I said giving upon him.

"Urgh, fine. I don't wanna be away from you that long." he surrendered.

Awww, I'm so good at this. I gave him a look like I'm about to laugh at him. This giant baby is so adorable.

"You always win. Always," he complained.

Yeah, I know. I win at everything and I'm not even sorry about it.

"Two large double chocolate Nutella for Jisung and Chenle." the cashier announced for our order.

Urgh, so annoying! They said my name wrong! Always!

"I'll go get them." Jisung volunteered and left me again.

As he left, the three high school girls approached me.

"Umm, excuse us. By any chance, is Jisung your friend?" one of them asked.

I smirked at her.

"No, he's my boyfriend," I answered without any hesitation.

They were shocked by my answer and panicked as they leave. Am I supposed to lie? Oh, sorry. Not my thing.

"I got 'em. Let's go." Jisung said as he arrived and gave me my drink.

We left the shop and walked back to the bus station. I looked at him, waiting for him to say something. When I realized he wasn't going to say anything, I just asked him myself.

"Didn't you saw me talking to those high school girls?" I asked.

"I did. What about it?" he returned a question.

"Well, aren't you gonna ask about it?"

"Ask about what?"

"What I said to them."

He sighed, surrendering for the second time in a span of 1 hour.

"Okay. What did you tell them?" he asked.

I don't even know why am I doing this. I just want to know his reaction.

"Turns out they know you and they asked me if you're my friend," I said.

"Then?" he's really waiting for an answer.

"I told them you're my boyfriend," I said.

He didn't answer and looked at me like I'm about to continue what I'm saying. Wow, this is kinda new.

"Well?" I asked again.

"Well? That's right. I'm your boyfriend. Am I not?" he asked.

This conversation is not going anywhere.

"Of course you are. What am I trying to know is, are you fine with me telling people you're my boyfriend?" I finally said it.

"This conversation is pointless," he said that made me stop.

What? What does he mean? I don't wanna cry but I feel like tearing up. Did he just really said that?

"Oh, no no. What I mean is, this is pointless because we're literally together, Chenle. And it's fine telling people we're together. We've been dating since high school and you're asking me this. You once told someone I'm your sugar baby so you, telling them I'm your boyfriend, is the most normal thing you've ever told people. Am I clear now?" he explained.

Well, he got a point. My bad, I guess.

"I just wanted to be clear," I said in a low voice.

He reached me for a hug. Yes, in public. He's hugging me in public.

"I know that," he said as he slightly swayed.

"Come on. They're waiting for us," he said as he held my hand to continue walking.


	5. Chapter Five

|Jeno

"Jen, they're here," Renjun said as he opened the door for Jisung and Chenle.  
"Wow, you came," I said and messed their hairs.  
"It's been a long time, Hyung," Jisung said. It is.  
"Go put your stuff in your room then we'll have dinner," I told them. They used to have a room here and it's still theirs.  
"You should really get those kids back. It's too lonely for you to live here alone." Renjun said that made me and Donghyuck look at each other. Not anymore, I guess.  
"Last night he wasn't," Donghyuck said that made Renjun turn back at us from cooking in the kitchen.  
"What do you mean? Jeno brought someone here without us knowing? Jeno, we're fine by it but--" I didn't let him finish.  
"Jaemin was here," I said. He completely stopped at what he's doing.  
"Not funny." he glared at me.  
"Look, I'm not gonna force it if you don't wanna believe me. But all I know is that I'm telling the truth. If I could tell Jaemin to be here with us right now, I could've done it but I'm still not sure how to communicate with him." I said. Seriously, I'm not gonna force anything. I've been through this. I've been delusional and I guess, I still am. I can't do anything about it because it felt so real. I'm not someone who believes in paranormal stuff but it's actually happening.  
"That's why I brought this," Hyuck said and went to the living room to get something from his stuff. He showed us an Ouija board. I heard something sharp being taken from the kitchen counter. Renjun was holding a knife and he's about to run towards Donghyuck.  
"You motherfucker!" Renjun shouted as I block my body at him before he could reach Donghyuck.  
"What?!" Donghyuck shouted back as he hid behind the couch.  
"You dumbfuck! Don't ever get near me because I'll surely kill you!" Renjun said still trying his best to get away from my grasps.  
"Can you both please calm down?" I said between their shouting.  
"What's happening?" Chenle asked as they got out of their room.  
"Renjun is attempting murder," Donghyuck answered him.  
"He always does attempt murder especially to you. What made him trigger this time?" Chenle asked again. "Donghyuck brought an Ouija board," I answered his question.  
"Okay? What for?" Jisung is the one to ask this time. Renjun finally calmed himself and put down the knife.  
"Donghyuck, I swear you're the root of every stupidity that existed on this planet. Can we all just sit down for a minute and talk this out?" Renjun said sitting at the dining table.  
"We could've done that if you didn't grab a murder weapon." Donghyuck as he slowly walked towards us. Renjun glared at him.  
"Stop it, Donghyuck." I shushed him.  
Everyone sat down and Renjun took a deep breath before speaking.  
"For heaven's sake, we're not kids anymore," he said.  
"Can any of you please explain what's happening? Do you expect us to guess?" Chenle asked. Everything starts to confuse them.  
"Jaemin's back," I answered him. There was silence in all of us. It's both a serious and ridiculous situation.  
"Yeah, I know." we all turned to Jisung who has his head down.  
"What?" Chenle blurted out.  
"He called me last night," Jisung said. So it's not just me he tried communicating with? Jisung too?  
"Well, what did he say?" Chenle was the only one who's able to talk.  
"I didn't get to answer it. He just...called." Jisung fidgets his fingers on the table.  
"Hacking is a trend these days. Didn't you thought about that?" Donghyuck asked.  
"Well, not at me feeling his presence. All my life I've been with Jaemin Hyung. He became my big brother. I know what his company feels like. Just by breathing, I know him." Jisung answered seriously. Exactly what was I talking about?  
"Fine. Let's use the Ouija board." Renjun said as he stood up to get the Ouija board until his phone starts ringing on the table we're surrounding.  
"What the actual fuck?" Renjun exclaimed as we all saw who was calling him.  
"Which one of you is doing this?" Renjun glared at all of us. No one answered. When Renjun realized it's not us, he answered the call and put it on a loudspeaker.

"Le...t...me...in." Jaemin's voice echoed in the silent kitchen.

We heard three knocks on the front door that made us all look to the living room. All of us slowly stood up and walked towards the living room.  
"Are you expecting anyone tonight, Hyung?" Chenle asked. I shook my head. I hope I'm wrong but at the same time, I hope I'm right. I can't describe what I'm feeling but I'm sure I'm nervous. I opened the door and I was frozen. I'm...right.  
"Jaemin..." I whispered his name. He smiled at me. His skin is pale, his black hair blown away by the wind and he's wearing a black hoodie.  
"Wow, you're all here," he said with his soft, raspy voice.


	6. Chapter Six

|Jeno

He entered the house and I closed the door behind him. Everyone was silent and no one dared to talk.

"Surprise, I guess?" he said sitting down on the couch.

When Jaemin noticed that no one wanted to talk, he lowered his eyes and starts fidgeting with his fingers. Renjun broke the ice.

"You know, necromancy is a sin," he said to me.

"I didn't do anything," I answered.

"Guys, no one sacrificed anyone to resurrect the dead, okay? If someone did, I should've been a broken walking dead but I'm not. See? I'm functioning well. Don't you miss me?" Jaemin said.

"We do," Chenle said and both Jisung and him sat down beside Jaemin. It's nice seeing the three of them together again. It's like the universe has given me the chance to see my babies again.

"We're thrilled having you back, Jaemin. We even had goosebumps, literally. But how in the fucking hell are you back? Did both heaven and hell refused to have you?" Donghyuck asked that made Jaemin glare at him. He hid behind Renjun's back, scared by the glare he received from a person who just came back from the dead.

"I don't know how, too. The first thing I thought of, is to come home. Last night and hours ago, I was a ghost and I still can do ghost stuff like mess with technology or something. That's how I knew you guys are here. But I surely broke out of my coffin and dig up six feet deep above me which I don't know how I did that, too. See?" he explained and even showed us his bruised hands.

"Come on, you guys. We should look this up on the internet or books or something. We need to send him back." Renjun suggested. Doesn't he want Jaemin back? I can't believe he's suggesting that. We all looked at him with confused looks.

"And why would we send him back, Renjun?" I asked him.

"Jeno, this is a bad omen. Something that is not supposed to happen is always a bad sign. What if Jaemin coming back means something worse than losing him back then? We have to do what is right and you know that." he said.

Everyone was silent once again. I could feel them agreeing. I don't. I want Jaemin back here. I don't care what worse is about to happen. What matters is he's back.

"No one's bringing back someone to the dead," I said and grabbed Jaemin's hand and we went inside our room and locked the door behind us. Renjun's words angered me and I just can't believe it.

I stared at him in the eyes and he did the same. I slowly hugged him and grasped him tightly. I fucking missed him so much.

"I missed you too, love," he said as if he knew what was on my mind as he hugged me back.

"I would face any consequences just to make you stay. You know I would give up the whole world for you." I said not letting go of him until he tapped my back as a sign I should let go. I must've hugged him too tight.

"Renjun's right," he said staring straight to my soul.

"I didn't travel all the way to purgatory just so you could be dead again." someone said. A guy appeared out of nowhere.

"Donghyuck!" I shouted Donghyuck's name as I unlock the door behind me. They came rushing.

"What the--" Donghyuck exclaimed as they saw the person inside our room.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Renjun asked him.

"I should introduce myself first, right? Hello, everyone. My name's Mark."


	7. Chapter Seven

"I should introduce myself first, right? Hello, everyone. My name is Mark." the guy introduced himself.

"No one asked who are you. We're asking how did you get in here without entering the front door. We don't even have a back door. So, how?" Chenle said. No matter what situation is happening, his attitude comes first. It's his thing.

The guy contained himself self from approaching Chenle and doing something bad to him and answered him instead.

"I teleported here," he said. And as if we traveled to a fictional world, I had chills all throughout my body. What in the world is happening? Does he think this is a joke?

"Wha-- don't even get me started. This is not the right time to rob someone's house. Bad timing, handsome boy." Renjun pointed his finger at him and Donghyuck aggressively nodded his head to agree but looked at Renjun in the realization of his last words.

"But seriously, though. For real?" Jisung asked the suspicious guy.

"You know what? If you're not going to believe anything I'm gonna say, I'm just taking Jaemin back to purgatory. He'll be tormented for his sins as he waits for the heavens to decide where will he be going." he said as he suddenly disappeared and appeared before us and grabbed Jaemin's wrist. They were about to disappear when I stopped him from doing so.

"No, wait. Don't. We'll listen to you." I said and held Jaemin's other hand.

The mysterious guy looked at us one by one to make sure we all agree with what I said. He eventually let go of Jaemin's hand as he was sure we're serious and I hid him behind me just to make sure he's not going anywhere.

"So, what was the reason for you to bring Jaemin back from purgatory?" Donghyuck started interrogating.

"God has his favorites and he's one of them." the angel answered as he looked at me.

"Jeno? God's favorite? Are you even serious?" Donghyuck made sure he's hearing him right. Even me. I'm also shocked and I want to know if he's being serious. 7 billion people and me? As one of god's favorite? That's kind of...unfair. I am just one of the sinful individuals that existed on this damned planet. I've never done anything good in my life.

"Unlike people here on earth, we don't question god's decisions above," he said as he walked around the room.

"Not to offend you guys or anything but why Jaemin? You could've given Jeno a successful life instead of doing something so disturbing..." Renjun said and spread his arms to show Jaemin's whole body.

"...like this. Bringing someone back from the dead." he continued.

"God just doesn't 'give out' a successful life to anyone. Humans should be working hard to achieve that. Unless you sell your soul to the devil." he answered. With every question we throw at him, he always has something to answer.

"Where're your wings?" Donghyuck asked out of nowhere. We glared at him. This is not the time to ask something like that, you dimwit.

"This body is just a vessel. Our true forms can be unsightly to humans and might cause your eyes to burn. But I don't mind showing you my true form. Would you like to see it?" he said and got ready to show off.

"Uh, no, thank you. I love my eyes." Donghyuck immediately answered before he could do anything.

Everyone went silent. Probably ran out of questions to ask.

"Jaemin stays, okay?" I said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sure. That's the purpose of bringing him back, anyway," he answered.

"Umm...does bringing Jaemin hyung back means something bad will happen, too?" Jisung hesitated to ask.

It took seconds for the angel to answer his question.

"God is imperfect himself. The mission he gives us has its consequences, too. So, yeah. Maybe." he answered.

"Well, at least we know how to bring him back if things start to get worse," Renjun said rubbing his nape as he also hesitated to say those words.

"Nice plan but what if the 'bad things' is already happening and it's too late to bring him back?" and as if he was trying to piss us off, he said those words.

"Is that really going to happen?" Jaemin asked him back.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Probably."

"We're staying tonight," Chenle said.

"Can't. We got work tomorrow and you, kids, have school." Donghyuck denied him.

"I'm not asking. I don't care about your work or us having classes. Jaemin hyung comes first. I can't let him disappear tomorrow morning or any time of the day." Chenle continued, his arms crossed.

I touched his head and give him a sly smile. That's my boy.

"Okay, then. I should be going. I'll be anywhere if you need me just call out my name or whatsoever I'll be in front of you." he said and attempted to leave once again when Donghyuck stopped him.

"Not yet, angel. We have things to discuss at the table." Donghyuck said and left first followed by Renjun. The angel looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders. He followed them outside the room anyway. I don't know what kind of interrogation they will be doing but I hope they could get their answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing 'god' and 'lord' in small letters because I don't want to put His name in vain except at every start of the sentence. This fiction is also inspired by the Supernatural series:))


	8. Chapter Eight

|Renjun

Donghyuck and I are just staring at him. He looks super suspicious, seriously.

"Yo, if you have nothing to say and just gonna stare at me for the whole time, I'm leaving," he said.

"You said your name's Mark." Donghyuck finally talked.

"Yes, finally. Nice meeting you people," he answered.

"You brought Jaemin back here because Jeno missed him and that he's one of god's favorites. Is that really true? You see, one lie, I can see through you. I know you're an angel, but I know you can lie too just like the abominations that humans are." I said.

He went silent and avoided my gaze.

"Yes, that's true." he managed to answer. We both know he's lying and I won't force him to tell the truth. A time will come he's going to tell it in his own accord.

"Okay. We're done here." I said and leaned my back on the chair.

"Wait, that's it?" Donghyuck looked at me as if asking if I'm serious.

"Yes, that's it. Let him flap his wings across this polluted planet. I'm sure he'll be here anytime we ask for his presence." I answered him.

"Then I'll be leaving." the angel said and just in a blink, he was gone.

"Woah, what the fuck. That was scary." Donghyuck exclaimed.

I deeply sighed as I stood up. I didn't become a teacher to encounter something like this.  
"Come on. Let's check on them." I told Donghyuck and we went to Jeno's room. We found Jeno standing in front of them while Jaemin and the kids are sitting on the bed.

"Where is he?" Jeno asked.

"He left," I answered.

"He zapped before our eyes." Donghyuck continued. Jeno gave him a weirded out look. Donghyuck was so amazed at what he witnessed minutes ago. I would be too but he's too childish to show it and I'm not.

"So? What are we gonna do now?" I asked.

"I say, we enjoy Jaemin Hyung being here as long as we can," Chenle said as he hugs Jaemin.  
"Well, what else can we do? We'll be at your guest room if you need anything from us." I said and we left their room.

|Jeno

I woke up alone on the bed and searched for Jaemin across the room. I got up and went out. People were chattering in the kitchen so I went there.

Everyone's having breakfast while Renjun and Donghyuck prepared to leave.

"Jaemin cooked breakfast. He's really back. We're leaving first then." Renjun said as he put his bag on his shoulder. I can't help but smile and nod at him. I sat beside Jisung who's already eating his breakfast.

"Good morning," Jaemin said as he gave me a plate full of breakfast.

"Good morning." I greeted him back with a smile.

"Hey, Jeno. Don't be late for work." Donghyuck said as he starts their car's engine.

"Dad, can you drop us off at school?" Chenle said that almost made me choke.

"Dad, my ass. You're literally a few years younger than me." I said as I drank the coffee beside my plate. Chenle and Jisung laughed at my reaction.

"Will you drop them off?" Jaemin asked. I looked at him and he's like he's about to beg on their behalf to drop them off at school.

"Fine. I will." I gave up. I heard both of the kids exclaimed a silent 'yes'.

We finished our breakfast with stories we longed to tell although our time is limited. For now.

"I'll be taking a shower first. How about both of you? " I said as I stood up.

"Lele, you go first. I'll help Jaemin Hyung clean the table." Jisung said.

"Sure." Chenle smiled as if he was waiting for Jisung to say those words. Both Chenle and I took a shower in different bathrooms and as if everything was like normal again, it's the other two's turn to use the bathrooms. Jaemin prepared both of our clothes to wear neatly on the bed. I finished dressing up and wore my glasses. And as I'm about to get the car keys behind the door, I heard the bathroom door opened and Jaemin came out with a towel covering half of his body, his hair is dripping wet. I gulped at the sight of him.

"When did you stop using bathrobes?" I asked him.  
"I saw you do the same last time," he answered. I shook my head and approached him. I grabbed him close by his waist and I can tell he was startled.

"Your clothes will get wet. Stop," he said that made me laugh more. I stared at his eyes down to his lips and attempted a kiss when he escaped from my grasps.

"Nu-uh, too early for that. Check up on the kids if you're done," he said and went to the bed to wear his clothes.

"The kids can handle themselves," I pouted at him.

"Not working, Jeno. Just go." he laughed and waited for me to get out which I did unwillingly.

"Chenle! Jisung! We're leaving!" I called out to them. They went out of their room, still fixing their stuff.

"We're late," Chenle said as he checked the time on his phone.

"Not my problem," I said and went out to the garage. Chenle followed and Jisung waited for Jaemin before they locked the house. Everybody went inside the car and I started the engine.

"How's college, kids?" Jaemin asked them.

"College's fine. We'll sure graduate." Jisung answered.

"What's your plan after?" I asked this time.

"I don't know. Find a job, probably." Jisung answered again.

"Chenle?" Jaemin called to the other boy.

"I don't know, too. My parents might pass one of their company to me right after college. I'm not really sure." Chenle answered.

"Wow. It must've felt great knowing your future is secured." I said and looked at them through the rear mirror.

"Yeah, I guess so," Chenle said, his voice uninterested in the topic. In just about 15 minutes, I was able to drop them off in front of their university. They both bid farewell to us before leaving the car.

"Fetch us again later?" Chenle demanded. I was about to decline but he was saying it to Jaemin and the person beside me agreed right away.

"Of course. No problem." Jaemin said. I just sighed because I don't like arguing with Jaemin.

"Fine. I'll try to leave work early." I said. Both of their faces brightened up before waving at us as they enter the entrance.

"You always like to spoil everyone," I told Jaemin.

"We really don't know how long can a person can stay with us so while we have the chance, let's give them everything we got," he answered. I glanced at him and he was smiling as he says those words. As the person I recently lost, those words really came from him. How ironic.


	9. Chapter Nine

|Jaemin

2 months later

The past days were still unbelievable for me. Every time I tried not to think about it, it would enter my head like it's something I need to keep thinking about. Like it would kill me once again if I stopped replaying it in my brain. And I'm starting to believe that in order for this to last longer, in order to be with the people I love, I somehow need to suffer a little pain. I don't want to complain because my chances might just turn into waste. It's 3:00 AM and I just can't sleep.

"Jeno," I called out to the gorgeous person beside me. I can clearly see his sleeping face just inches away from me, he looks so peaceful and beautiful, his eyelashes are long and his plump lips are slightly open. I just wanna stare at him and I regretted trying to wake him up. I want to touch him but eventually took my hands back. His eyes opened and saw me as I reached out my hand.

"Sorry, I woke you up." I apologized. He smiled.

"It's fine. Having trouble to sleep?" he asked and I just nodded. He reached out his hands and hugged me, burying my face on his neck. I automatically hugged him back. He smells so nice and his body is so comfortable I might be able to fall asleep any time now.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. I shook my head and replied to him.

"Nothing. Let's just stay like this. It's comfortable." I said and closed my eyes. He started running his fingers on my hair, trying to make me feel relaxed which was effectively working.

"I love you," he said, his voice sleepy. "I love you more," I answered and eventually fell asleep with his touch. 

\- 

It's 7:00 AM and I tried not to wake Jeno up as I got out of bed and left the room. Our living room and the kitchen have a lot of windows so the sunlight is brightly peaking through those windows. I went to the kitchen to brew coffee and toast some bread as I wait for it to finish. Once the coffee finished brewing, I filled two cups and drink the other one as I left the other cup on the counter and went outside the balcony.

It's so peaceful. The wind is finely cold and the birds are chirping. I missed mornings like these. I'm just done watching helicopters crash like it's a normal scenario happening every day. There's more story about my "ghost experience" and I think I'm not ready to talk about it to Jeno or anyone in particular. I felt someone's hands reached for my waist and hugged me tight as he rests his chin on my shoulder. Jeno swayed as he didn't let go, staying like that for a couple of minutes before greeting me.

"Good morning," he said. I just smiled and rest my head on his head as well. I love these and I wish to feel these forever but I can feel something bad is about to happen. Not now, maybe, but soon.

"Jeno, what day is today?" I asked.

"It's Saturday. Why?" he asked back. I smiled at the thought I had. It's a nice day. We should do something with our friends.

"Let's go to the beach. Are Renjun and Donghyuck free?" I said and faced him.

"Well, that's so sudden but yeah, why not. The weather's great today. I'll call them." Jeno replied and went inside to grab his phone and called Donghyuck. I was in front of him as he talks to Donghyuck.

"Hey, Hyuck. It's our day off. Are you and Renjun free today? Jaemin suggested we should go to the beach." Jeno said to the phone. He loud speaks his phone so I could hear their response.

"Suddenly? Sure. We'll bring Jisung and Chenle with us. Someone I know offered me to rent a resort and I didn't think it'll be useful then you called. So I'll just send you the map to it, yeah?" Donghyuck said that made me excited.

"Cool. We'll tell you if we're there. Bye." they ended the call.

"Let's get ready, then," Jeno said and turn his back to go to the kitchen and drink his coffee.

"Do we have tomorrow, too?" I asked Jeno as I entered our room to ready the things we'll be bringing.

"Of course. Do you want to have the rest of the weekdays, too?" Jeno laughed as he followed me to the room.

"That'll be great but you have work so, maybe next time," I replied as I grabbed clothes from our closet and put them on the bed to arrange them in a bag. His phone chimed and he checked what was it about.

"Donghyuck just sent me the map to the resort. It's kind of a long drive. Should I get something we could take on the road? Snacks? I'll buy some from the convenience store. I'll be quick." he said and waited for me to respond.

"Yeah, sure. That'll be great." I answered. He took his wallet from the bedside table as well as the car keys. He completely left and I was alone. I finished up arranging our stuff and took them out to the living room so I'll just put them in the car later.

It's so silent and it's deafening. I went to a shelf where our pictures and some figurines are displayed. There was a small metal box there with fancy details and as I opened it, there was a ruby locket inside. It's the locket my mother gave me, the only thing she left me. I clutched it in my fist and reminisced her memories. She was all I had when I was born, she raised me by herself and I am so proud of her because of that. She was the strongest person I know. I was in high school when she died of leukemia so I guess it's really in our genes.

I've spent a lot of time with my friends especially with Jeno that every time I spent the night in their house, his parents would offer that I should just live with them which I always denied. I told them I wanted to be independent, that it's better like that so I could prepare myself for adulthood when in fact, I am actually experiencing the life of an adult. I worked several jobs so I could have money to spend on my primary expenses. I did great in my studies as well and became a part of the strategy team of one of the country's biggest companies later on.

There was a lot of stress and close to giving up back then but I had five boys to cheer me up always. They're the highlights of my life, probably the reason I really wanted to live which to my body strongly opposed. It was a whole month of fainting and nosebleeding before I was diagnosed with leukemia. It crashed my world. The thought of leaving my friends behind haunted me. Jeno and I just started living together and it was really lucky of me to stay with them for the next two years and then one day, one day my body just gave up. I never said goodbye because I don't want to say goodbye. I never wanted to say those words to them, I never wanted to leave them and damn, I never wanted to die.

And yeah, I know. I know that I should be ready to say those any time soon. I just feel it. Death's coming for me once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last six chapters. You can see in the tags that I added 'short' so yea, I hope you guys are ready to say goodbye. lol.


	10. Chapter Ten

|Jeno

We're finding a parking spot to park our car, and we saw Donghyuck standing in an empty parking spot, waiting for us. After I parked the car, we got out to get our things from the trunk which Donghyuck helped us to do.

"Pretty long drive, huh?" he said.

"The resort looks beautiful. It's worth it." Jaemin answered him.

Donghyuck led the way to the building where we'll be staying. The resort is not crowded. It even looks like we're the only people in the resort except for the people who work at the place and it looks pretty old too.

"Wow! Look at that beach!" Jaemin exclaimed when we had a better view of the sea.

The water is sparkling because the sunlight's reflecting on it and it looked so clear. Several boats are swayed by the waves as well. We arrived at the reception and Donghyuck signed our names and gave us our room's key after.

"Here, Room 27. Renjun and I are in Room 29. The kids are in Room 30 so please don't bother asking us where are they. They're so freaking noisy so we asked them to have a separate room." Donghyuck informed and continue walking us to our room.

"What do you want to do later, Jaemin?" I asked as we entered the elevator.

"Hmm, I wonder what activities are available. Let's try snorkeling and speed boat! Let's have a race!" Jaemin excitedly said that made me and Donghyuck chuckle.

The elevator stopped at our floor and Donghyuck still accompanied us to our room.

"Oh, guys. Fun fact. We have the whole resort to ourselves. I don't know why but that's what the owner said." Donghyuck said as I unlock the door. We got inside and dropped our bags on the bed.

"Then it must be expensive, don't you think?" Jaemin turned at me and I smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter if it's expensive, Nana. In fact, I could buy the whole resort for you to enjoy. Do you want me to buy it?" I said and hugged him. He's so precious that I could do anything for him.

"Oh, shut up, Jeno. Just because you got promoted recently you really have the urge to brag it at my face? You know what? I'm leaving. We'll be just in our room if you need anything." he said and turned to leave.

"You shut up, too. You'll be promoted soon and you know that." I said and we laughed at him as he leaves. He did his best in his presentation. There's no doubt he'll be promoted to the marketing team soon.

I laid on the bed and looked at Jaemin who's watching the view from the clear glass door of the room. He's smiling sweetly at the sight he's seeing.

"Shall we go abroad next time?" I asked him. He looked back at me.

"That'll be cool," he answered. I tapped the space next to me and he quickly got what I'm trying to say. He laid down next to me and I quickly snuggled him.

"Let's go out later. I want to cuddle with you first." I said.

"I would like that but we only have 2 days here," he answered. I hugged him tighter, not planning on letting go.

"Incoming!" we heard someone shout from outside our room and Chenle and Jisung barged into our room, throwing themselves on top of us. I groaned in pain when Chenle landed on me.

Where did these kids come from? Both of them only laughed as they didn't move away from lying down on us.

"Fuck! You're so heavy! Get off me!" I complained to Chenle.

"Let's go to the beach right now! Quick!" Chenle said as he tried to pull my legs out of the bed.

"Have you eaten?" Jaemin asked Jisung, totally ignoring the violence Chenle is doing to me. Help, I guess?

"Not yet. We were waiting for you." Jisung answered him.

"Let's get you something to eat, then. Jeno, are you coming?" Jaemin wrapped his arm around Jisung's shoulders. I am almost going to fall off the bed because of Chenle's unbelievable strength in pulling me and the kid's just laughing at me. He's a devil.

"Chenle, I seriously take back what I said when I called you cute. You're the opposite of that word." I said when he was finally satisfied with me falling from the bed.

They all just laugh at me dropping my ass hard on the floor and eventually helped me get up. We left the room altogether.

"What do you wanna eat?" Jaemin asked.

"Will you cook?" I asked back and the two younger boys agreed with me.

"We're literally at a resort. Why do you want me to cook? Here's a plan, let's have barbecues for dinner. Let's eat by the shore. I'm sure it'll be cold later. What do you think?" Jaemin suggested.

Jisung and Chenle's face brighten with excitement.

"That would be very cool!" Chenle reacted. Jaemin was satisfied by their reaction and messed their hair. 

-

It's a quiet sunny day, only the wind and waves are making noise. Someone is standing on the white sand as he watched the four boys laugh in their room from afar. They're a lovely and happy sight to see. But maybe not for long.

"What's your business here, grim reaper?" Mark asked the man with a dark styled fashion.

The man didn't look back at Mark to answer his question but remained his gaze at the four boys instead.

"Death sent me." the man answered.

Mark wasn't surprised to receive such an answer. Grim reapers are all sent by death.

"Is it Jaemin that you came for?" he already knows the answer to the question but he wanted to know it straight from him. The man finally turned back at him and looked him in the eyes.

"I wouldn't deny that but I am also not in the position to tell you my purpose, angel. We work for different hierarchies." the man said.

They stood there for several seconds, silence was all between them until Mark decided to speak first.

"Very well. Then I shall also do my work to protect those boys no matter what." Mark said. The grim reaper smirked.

"It will be disrespectful if I laughed at you but I must say, what're you doing is hilarious. Heaven, hell, and purgatory knows how pulling someone out of the afterlife is breaking the law of our nature. The dead must stay dead and god was so selfish to order something like this and even you know that." he continued.

Mark knows he's right but for him, his responsibilities come first no matter what disagreeing creatures may come into earth to eliminate them.

"Just what like you said earlier, we work for different hierarchies. Now leave, grim reaper. Before I'm forced to kick you out with violence." Mark is enraged seeing someone like him lures around.

They're always not a good sign if they lure around, at least for Mark. The grim reaper gave him the last gaze before turning his back to walk away.

"You know what will happen if he's not back to where he came from. It'll not just be me coming for him but hundreds of us. And just so you know, I have a name. My name's Jungwoo," the grim reaper finally said before disappearing into thin air.

Mark glanced back to the room where Jaemin and his friends were laughing. They weren't there anymore.

"You had this coming, Jaemin," Mark said under his breath.


	11. Chapter Eleven

|Renjun

I was just scrolling through my phone as I sat on the bed with a bowl of nuts on my stomach when I received a message from Chenle. He sent me a picture with the 4 of them. 'we're having pancakes for lunch' Chenle said in his message. I didn't know Jeno and Jaemin arrived already.

"Donghyuck, wh--" I said when I heard Donghyuck come out from the bathroom but was cut off when I saw him topless. Don't get me wrong I wasn't impressed by him.

"Wow, you're fat. Anyway, why didn't you tell me Jeno and Jaemin already arrived? They're already eating lunch right now." I continued and stood up.

"Come on. Don't act like you wasn't impressed by my body," he said and I wish I could erase that smug face of his.

Why is he being annoying this time? I just stared at him and then turned my back to exit our room.

"Ciao." I bid and got out of the room.

I went to wherever my friends are and I found them in the hotel's restaurant, enjoying pancakes. They waved at me when they saw me coming.

"Why pancakes? It's literally lunch right now." I asked as I arrive at their table.

"We're just actually waiting for the food to be served. They said the pancakes are still available and there weren't many people who came for breakfast so they're giving us free pancakes. Have some. It's delicious." Jaemin said and I sat beside him.

"Sure. It looks delicious, too." I replied and ate from his plate.

"Where's Donghyuck?" Jeno asked.

I finished chewing my food first before answering him.

"Oh, I left him in our hotel room. He just finished taking a shower when I left. He'll be here soon, don't worry." I said and took another bite of Jaemin's pancake.

"Why didn't you wait for him?" Jisung asked.

"What is he? 5 years old? He can handle himself, Jisung." I said.

"Let's ride speedboats after this, okay? It's been a long time since I drove a speedboat." Chenle excitedly said.

Out of the six of us, his excitement is the most obvious. He acts younger than Jisung. Jeno's phone rang and he answered it in front of us.

"Donghyuck? Where are you?" Jeno answered the call and put his phone on loud speak.

"Hey. I had to leave for now. Work called and I need to fix something real quick so I won't be joining you for today's fun. In return, I'll ask our boss if we could extend our day off 'til Monday. How's that?" Donghyuck said.

He could've called me first right? Because I'm his boyfriend?

"Yeah, sure. That would be really cool. Just be here as soon as you can, alright?" Jeno replied.

Donghyuck chuckled from the other line.

"It's not like someone's going to miss me when I leave so don't rush me." Donghyuck continued.

They all looked at me after Donghyuck said that. This motherfucker.

"Glad you know. And while you're away, don't forget to get some stuff and meat in the supermarket. Don't be a disappointment, Lee Donghyuck." I told him.

"See? No one's gonna miss me. I might not just come back, right?" he continued to play as the victim. I scoffed.

"Try. Just try. I will hunt you down and kill you myself." I threatened.

"I'm literally just kidding but you sound like you actually meant what you said. I gotta go. Bye. Love you." he said and I didn't react. He always says bye like that.

Our friends looked at me waiting to answer Donghyuck. I found it embarrassing so I pressed the 'end call' button myself.

"You never, never, never showed affection towards Donghyuck when we're around. Do you even show affection to him when you're alone?" Jisung asked me.

"How did you even end up dating? You never told us. One day, you just came together and said you're dating without us even knowing you had feelings for each other. Tell me, Renjun. Did you lost to a bet with Donghyuck?" Chenle continued to ask.

Is this it? Am I in a hot seat?

"Psh. Nonsense. What are you talking about? My competitive ass could never lose on Lee Donghyuck." I said and avoided their gazes.

"Here's a secret, Renjun. Donghyuck begged me to not tell you this so please don't tell him I told you. You see, Donghyuck is pretty famous at work. He's a fun guy and everyone loves him. Literally. There's always someone who would flirt with him but Donghyuck would brush them off because obviously, he loves you and he wouldn't entertain anyone romantically. But the moment I see him flirt back, you're both game over. I'm not threatening. I am just saying something like that could possibly happen. So you, best friend, should show a little more love to Donghyuck. We want to see more of you in the future." Jeno said.

If they only know how anxious I become every time I'm not with him. Was I not expressing my affection to Donghyuck that much? I feel guilty. I was afraid of what would people say.

"I'll try showing it more, I guess." I answered.

"How about you? Do you flirt with your colleagues?" Jaemin returned the topic to Jeno.

Jeno shook his head.

"No. Never." he said. We laughed at Jeno's reaction because he was really trying hard to prove it.

"Just kidding. I know you don't." Jaemin said and pinched Jeno's cheeks. 

-

3 hours have passed and I'm sitting on the sand as I watch the two couples race their speedboats to the sea. Why is Lee Donghyuck taking so long? Isn't he suppose to finish his problem real quick? I swear I'm gonna beat him up once I see him. I didn't agree to come along so I could be a third-wheel to those four.

"Injun-ah! I found a hot pot store along the way so I--" exactly when I heard Donghyuck's voice, I quickly turned around and ran to him and hugged him.

"What took you so long? I was all alone! I wanted to ride the speedboat too but you promised to ride with me so I waited for you!" I said as I hugged him tighter.

I heard him softly laugh and hugged me back.

"You sure are afraid of being alone, huh?" he said.

Yes, I admit. I'm afraid of being alone. I always find it scary and I couldn't imagine what will happen to me if I was in Jeno's place back then.

"I remember when we played hide and seek when we were kids, I left you for a second and you started crying and calling my name. That's not gonna happen anymore, okay? I won't leave you but if I did..." he said.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." I finished his sentence. He laughed once again.

"I know you would but seriously, if I leave you, always remember I'll be back. No matter what. Just like Jaemin. I don't know what deals he's been doing with the devil but I would do the same just to be with you. That's a promise, Renjun." he said when he let go of the hug and cupped my face with his hands.

"I swear to god, Lee Donghyuck, if--" he shut me with a quick kiss.

"Shut it. I'm gonna get a speedboat and we'll join them in the race. Wait for me. I'll be back very quick." he said and left.

I saw him approach a man and ask if he could have one of the speedboats and the man nodded at him. I stood by the shore and waited for him. He stopped in front of me and helped me get on behind him. The four boys saw us coming so they stopped first and waited for us.

"We're gonna end them with this race," Donghyuck said as he went fast towards them that made me hug his waist.


	12. Chapter Twelve

|Jisung

"You know we have unfinished tasks for school, right?" I asked Chenle who's grabbing a towel from the deckchair.

"Yes," he answered.

"Then why did you agree to come with them?" I asked him again.

"And you didn't? We're literally having fun right now, Jisung. And please, scold me when we get low GPAs. I could just slid the professor with a check with a small amount of money and we're good." he said that actually made me hurt.

I couldn't be hearing him right, am I? I was just supposed to be joking but I didn't like the answer I got.

"Chenle, that's not really appropriate to say. You're not going to do something like that, okay?" I told him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed a glass of juice from the table beside the deckchair.

"Well, in case they gave us low GPAs, I might just do," he replied as he lies down.

"No, Chenle. Even if we fail, we're going to make up for it. It's really unbelievable how could you say something like that. That was really ignorant of you. Fine, the same drill then. I'll do your tasks so you won't fail. In return, don't talk to me unless I approach you first." I said and left.

I was really not having it. I so hate it when he tries to solve everything with money.

"Wait, Jisung--" he called but I didn't look back at him.

I entered the hotel building and met Jeno on my way to the elevator.

"Jisung? What happened? You look pissed." he asked.

"Chenle should fix his attitude problems," I answered him as I didn't stop from walking.

I entered the elevator and went to our room's floor. As the elevator arrived at our floor, I quickly went out and entered our room. I went straight to the bathroom to have a quick bath and changed into some clean clothes. I set my laptop on top of the table and starts checking my to-do list as well as Chenle's.

He has more tasks than me, most of his deadlines are to be passed tomorrow or in the next two days. I sighed at the sight of his list. What has he been doing and he got a lot of unfinished schoolwork? I finished mine first before doing his. 

-

I'm halfway through finishing one subject on Chenle's list when my phone rang. Jaemin is calling. I answered the call and put the phone at my ear.

"I'm sorry I kind of ditched you there. I just have to--" I was cut off by Jaemin's worried tone.

"Jisung," he began. I was confused about what could be happening.

"Hyung? What is it? Did something happen?" I start to get worried as well.

"It's Chenle. It's been an hour since he walked out and we've been trying to find him and we can't. It's already dark and it's a pretty big place so we have no clue where could he be. Do you want to at least call him?" he explained.

"Of course. I'll be down there right now." I said and ended the call with Jaemin.

I exited the room as I dialed Chenle's number to call him. Why is he throwing a tantrum? He's supposed to point out where he went wrong not act childish. The ringing stopped and the robotic voice said that his phone is unreachable.

Dammit, Chenle. Now I feel guilty. Worrying is the least thing I wanted to do so please, show up now. I called Jaemin once again.

"Hyung, call me when you find him. I'll try to search for him alone. I might want to apologize for walking out on him first." I said and finally exited the building.

"Alright. You'll do the same when you find him, okay?" he replied.

"I will." I ended the call and started to walk faster.

I first went to restaurants, then to bars, even souvenir shops but no sign of him. I walked by the shore, hoping I could see him sulking around. There were few people sitting on the sand but none of them is Chenle.

"Chenle! I'm sorry, okay? Let's go back now." I called out.

It was no use. I went to a darker part of the shore where almost no one was there. I turned on my phone's flashlight and shone it on my path. This part of the beach is so dark he couldn't be here, is he? I know how brave Chenle is but at least be afraid of dark places.

"Chenle! Stop making our friends worry! Come out now, please!" I still called out.

I saw a silhouette of a person ahead and pointed the flashlight at them, hoping it was Chenle but it was a different person instead. The man's wearing dark clothes and has a very serious expression on his face. He's just standing there looking towards me. It's already a creepy place then this man appears out of nowhere. We met eyes and I got chills. I quickly turned around to walk away. He might be dangerous and I better leave.

"You're one of Jaemin's friends, aren't you?" he asked which made me stop.

Does Jaemin hyung know him? I'm so curious but I shouldn't talk to random and creepy-ass people.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who are you talking about," I replied and started walking away.

I heard him follow. Fuck. What is it now?

"May I help you with anything, sir?" I asked as I turned around to face him again but he wasn't there anymore. Shit! I was about to sprint but when I turned to my way once again, the man's in front of me.

"I shall make good use of you," he said.

|Jaemin

We're sitting on the stairs in front of the hotel's building when we saw Chenle in front of us. We all stood up.

"Where were you? You made us all worry!" Renjun started scolding.

"I was just giving myself a walk and my phone's dead." he reasoned.

"At least let us know where you're going." Jeno continued.

"I'm sorry 'bout that. I just thought I need some time alone to wind up. I really made Jisung upset, didn't I?" he sulked.

I reached for him to hug.

"It's all good now. You're here." I said.

"But where's Jisung though?" Donghyuck asked that also made us wonder.

"Why don't you try calling him," Renjun said that Donghyuck quickly did.

He put his phone at his ear and listened to it ring.

"His phone's turned off," Donghyuck said and put down his phone.

"Wait for me here. I'll check if he's back in their room." Jeno volunteered and went inside the building.

"Jisung was very worried too, y'know. He said he'll apologize if he finds you." I told Chenle.

"But I'm the one who's at fault. Why would he apologize?" Chenle said and I caressed his head.

"You know how Jisung's mind works. Even if it's not his fault, he'll apologize. But this time, you'll say sorry first to him, okay?" I said to him and he nodded.

Minutes later, Jeno arrived alone.

"He's not there," Jeno said. It all made us lose our minds.

"Now the other kid's missing," Donghyuck said.

"Let's stick around to find him. We might end up losing each other if we go our separate ways." Renjun suggested.

We went to places he could be searching but to no avail. This is getting frustrating. This is not in our plan at all.

"I'm really sorry, guys. I shouldn't have walked away. That was really childish." Chenle apologized.

"What's done is done. Let's move on to finding Jisung right now, shall we?" Renjun said and we once again started searching.

"Jisung! Where are you?" I shouted. We're at the dark part of the beach, no lights at all, just our phones.

"Guys! Over here!" Donghyuck who was ahead of us, called, and we all started running to where he is. He found Jisung lying on the ground.

"Jisung! Wake up!" Jeno starts to perform CPR on his body.

There was no sign of injury and he could've passed out here.

"He has no pulse," Renjun said when he checked both of Jisung's wrist and neck.

No, it can't be. H-how could this happen?

"I'll call for help," Donghyuck said and pulled out his phone.

Chenle started to cry and apologize.

"I-- I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I-- I shouldn't have made him worry and now, something bad happened to him." Chenle cried.

"Chenle, no. Nothing bad is going to happen to Jisung, okay? We're gonna get him to the hospital. He'll be fine." I tried to calm him down.

Jeno lifted Jisung and we walked to a more crowded place. The medic came running towards us to help Jeno lift Jisung and an ambulance was waiting. They got him inside the ambulance and we followed. The ambulance starts to leave and the nurses inside began to check on Jisung's body. It took minutes to arrive at the hospital and they rushed Jisung to the Emergency Room and told us we should wait outside.

We all watch as nurses and doctors gathered around Jisung inside the ER. Chenle ran his fingers through his hair, his whole body is shaking. We all confronted him and telling him everything's going to be alright. It didn't take long for me to feel a weird and dark atmosphere pass through. I looked back and saw a man wearing black clothes, staring at our grief.

His expressions says proud, that he, as if, did a good job. I glared at him with full of rage and hatred. The moment I saw him, I knew his purpose. It's all about me, huh? Fine. Let's settle this. I removed my hand from Jeno's shoulder and ran towards the smirking man and as if he knew I'm about to do that, the dark atmosphere gathered at the both of us and when I got a hold of his collar, we disappeared into another place, into another dimension where there is only void. I am still holding on to his collar.

"What did you do?" I asked him with gritted teeth.

"I'm making you a deal. A soul for a soul." the smirk on his face didn't disappear.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"There's no deal between us, reaper. I had my deal somewhere else and we were clear about the conditions." I said as I held his clothes tighter.

"God and death have different perspectives on life, Jaemin. Your god was too narcissistic when he orders for himself. He didn't think of others' opinion." he said and I let go of him.

"It still didn't mean you can take someone's life. This is a problem between us, leave my friends alone." I said.

"That's why you have to do something to bring his life back," he replied and showed me a glowing little jar.

Jisung's life is literally in his hands right now. Out of nowhere, Mark appeared and pulled out a long, silver blade.

"I already warned you to not mess with our work," Mark said to the man in front of us.

The grim reaper laughed which made us more annoyed.

"Why don't you try fighting me now?" he mocked Mark.

The angel was about to attack when I blocked my arm in front of him.

"No, he has Jisung's life," I said and turned to the grim reaper.

"I know this is not part of your duty. Taking people's lives? What a shame. You're just a mere tour guide to the afterlife. There's nothing more special about you. I know who you are, Jungwoo. You're the same grim reaper who waited for me. And you know what? Let's do that again but let's do it right this time. Hand over Jisung's life to Mark." I said seriously.

"You're actually serious," Jungwoo smirked.

"But I don't know if you're telling the truth or what are you planning. You're pretty smart for a mortal to play mind games with a grim reaper. I'm impressed." he said while he plays with the small jar by tossing it in the air.

Once that jar breaks, Jisung won't be able to go back.

"I'm not planning anything nor lying. I had this coming and I...I didn't expect it to come so soon. I admit defeat, Jungwoo. Seriously. The deal with god ends in 5 hours. Now hand over Jisung's life and collect me when the time's up." I said and extended my palm.

He stared at me for a short amount of time, finding signs that I could be lying but I'm seriously not. This is it. No more bargaining with god, satan or whoever that has the power to grant wishes. I have 5 hours left and I want to tell everything to Jeno...and finally say goodbye.

Jungwoo gave me the small jar and I clasped it in my hands.

"How will I know you're not running away?" he asked, suspicion is still in his tone.

"I won't be. A promise is a promise." I replied to reassure him.

"Expect me after 5 hours." he said and we're finally back to the real world.

Jungwoo disappeared and we're outside the hospital. I gave Mark a glance and gave him the jar.

"Go wake him up," I said.

He just accepted the jar and disappeared in to the hospital. I stood for a few minutes before walking towards the entrance of the Emergency Room. I was walking in the hallway when I saw Jeno running towards me.

"Where have you been? I didn't notice you left. Quick, Jisung's awake." he said and grab my wrist to run to Jisung's room.

Everyone was there when we arrived, Chenle sitting beside Jisung who is already sitting as well.

"Kid doesn't remember anything," Donghyuck told me. I approached Jisung to hug him.

"Damn, I almost lost you." I whispered to him.

"Sorry about that, hyung." he replied.

"No one's gonna be in trouble again, okay?" I told everyone and they all looked away from me as their response, afraid to get scolded.

"Guys, I can't afford to lose any of you. Call me cringy but I love you all. I love you very much I could trade the whole world for you. No one's losing their lives in this friendship because even if it costs my life, I would die once again for you." I said as I looked at each of them.

"Why are you saying something like that? Of course no one's gonna lose their life even you, Jaemin. You're not losing yours again. Quit being a drama queen." Renjun said, his voice has a tint of worrying although he's showing an attitude.

Yes, I am, Renjun. And I'm so sorry but my time is up. I won't be seeing you guys for a long time. We all went silent and I forced a smile.

"Jaemin hyung, is something wrong?" Chenle asked.

I felt a lump in my throat and my eyes warmed as tears starts to form in its corners. I don't know if I should tell them or what.

"I...I'm leaving. Again. But this time, I won't be coming back." I held my head down as my voice cracked.

I finally said it.

|Jeno

"I...I'm leaving. Again. But this time, I won't be coming back." Jaemin said, his voice cracking up.

I froze from where I stood. Hearing him say 'again', everything seemed to play once again inside my head, from the day I lost him, the days I suffered missing him that I really didn't know what to do, and to him coming back to me. It's like something pierced into my heart, it ached so much I felt my legs weakened but I remained my composure.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

We met eyes and he gave me a forced smile.

"We all know I'm not supposed to come back. I surely did mess everything up just because I wanted to fill my selfish needs. You guys are already doing great but then I showed up. I showed up and ruined everything." he said still smiling but his sadness is so obvious, we all felt it.

"Bullshit, Jaemin. You didn't ruin anything, okay? You made everything feel alright when you came back and honestly? No matter what happiness came upon us, there's always that one part of us that feels empty and you filled that up. You're the only one who fill up that emptiness. 16 years of friendship, don't you think we became each other's life purposes? One of us dies and we all die. And Jeno, he suffered one year of isolation and mourning for your death. Don't you dare do that to him again." Renjun's words filled up the room.

I don't know what to say. It felt like my trauma's happening again. The feeling's familiar, it felt like deja vu.

"Jaemin, what exactly happened?" I managed to ask him.

He hesitated to say something and fidgeted his fingers.

"I made a deal with god. It ends for the next 4 hours." he answered as he avoided our gaze by looking down. The room was embraced by silence once again.

"I knew that angel was a liar." Donghyuck forced a chuckle, breaking our silence.

My heart's beating so fast right now. I need to do something and I surely won't let him disappear this time.

"Where is he? Where is that angel?" I asked them.

Jaemin lifted his head and shook it. I gave him one last look before rushing out of the door, leaving the hospital. I won't let anything happen. Not this time.

"Mark?! Where are you?!" I shouted as I arrived at the parking lot. I kept on turning around to find him.

"Fucking show yourself coward! You ain't taking anyone from me, you hear me?!" I continued.

I felt someone's hand trying to stop and calm me down. It was Jaemin.

"Jeno, listen to me." he said.

I ignored him and continued searching for Mark.

"Jeno, cut it out! He can't do anything about it!" Jaemin raised his voice that made me stop.

I looked at him and tears streaming from his eyes. I felt my whole body weakened but there was still rage.

"He- He can't do anything about it. He was just here to make sure I keep my promise." he continued.

"Why, Jaemin? Why did you do it?" I asked him.

If I can't do anything to make him stay then at least I should know why, right? Why he decided to come back if he's going to leave again.

"I was selfish. All throughout the years I was gone, I watched you suffer from being lonely and I wanted to stop it. It pained me so much to see you hurting, I wanted to wrap my arms around you and never let you go. And I didn't said goodbye because I never wanted to go. Jeno, I didn't want to leave you and it hurts much more seeing you cry all day and night when I could've asccended to fucking hell if I belong there! But the heavens...they chose to make me watch you suffer. That was fucking unreasonable, isn't it? The day that a grim reaper appeared in front of me, said that it's time to go with him was the same day god offered me a deal, completely ignoring the reaper with me. Tempted, I agreed right away without knowing the consequences and it was really fucking stupid of me. The fucking deal lasts for only two months. I'm really sorry, Jeno. I messed up. Let me do it right this time." he said as he approached me to hug.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

|Jeno

"Jaemin, no. Staying is the right thing," I whispered softly to him as I hugged him back.

I felt him smiled.

"I thought of that, too," he answered. 

I hugged him tighter and he didn't even complain. I just don't want to let go of him.

"What am I gonna do next, love? Am I just suppose to watch you leave?" I asked him.

He let go of my hug and faced me.

"Let's go back to our friends first, alright? I want to have a proper farewell to everyone and I hope it'll be less painful when I do it," he said and caressed my right cheek as tears start to fall down from my eyes.

This feels surreal. Is he really going to leave me this time? No coming back anymore?

"No need to bother, we're here." we heard Renjun's voice approached.

Jisung was already walking fine but both he and Chenle looked so worried and depressed.

"Damn, are you really just gonna ruin the excitement we all felt for the days you spent with us, just like that? Jaemin, that was so frickin' short! It didn't even take a year or fucking 6 months!" Donghyuck finally said something.

Jaemin stared at us with apologetic eyes. I can feel his hand tremble as it holds mine.

"Hyung, tell us you're just joking, please." Jisung pleaded but Jaemin shook his head and Jisung turned around, hiding his tears.

"Are you seriously going to leave us here? In a parking lot?" Chenle also tried to say something but the pain is so clear in his voice.

Jaemin let out a soft chuckle.

"The moment I knew I was dead was when I saw Jeno cried beside my dead body in a hospital bed and then you guys came rushing in. Renjun even cried hysterically. It took a while for me to accept it as I kept on trying to reach for you guys and tell you that I was there in front of you, that I'm not dead. Even the next day, I still kept on trying to prove myself I'm not dead and that was just a dream. I watched Jeno cry for 7 whole days and I felt like I was killed for 7 days as well, each mourning from you was how many times I also died and that meant every day. I also watched you get over with it but I'm still dying literally and dying to be with you. I felt...left behind. You were all doing great, got over my death, and accepted it while I, suffered seeing it. I was wondering why I haven't got into heaven or hell and then god made me a deal. Whatever he wants from me in exchange for coming back to life and I didn't mind breaking your peace and lives. All I thought was for myself." he explained and looked at his wristwatch and smiled bitterly.

"It's time to say goodbye," he said.

All of them finally let out the tears they've been trying to keep and it fell like waterfalls. Jisung and Chenle hugged Jaemin, literally like there's no tomorrow.

"Thank you for being my children," he said and kissed each of their heads.

I cried at the sight of them. I always loved seeing them together like we raised those kids as ours even though our age gaps are not that far. The sight of them in a tight hug used to fill my heart with joy but now, it just breaks me into pieces. My whole world crushed into tiny bits.

They let go of the hug and Jaemin turned to Donghyuck and hugged him next.

"You're doing very good on taking care of Injun. Please take care of my kids and Jeno as well," he said as he taps his back.

"It would be a lot easier with you here," Donghyuck replied.

Jaemin then faced Renjun who wasn't showing any signs of goodbye.

"Don't even come near me if you're not coming back, Na Jaemin! I swear to god I'm gonna--" Jaemin ignored his threats and hugged him.

Renjun tried escaping but Jaemin was just hugging him too tightly. Soon, Renjun cried on his shoulder and gave up escaping.

"D-Don't go..." Renjun softly said.

"You're the best friend I've ever had, Injun. I'm gonna miss how smart you are. Both of you and Donghyuck should stop bullying each other, alright?" Jaemin calmed him down and gave him to Donghyuck to continue caressing his back.

He finally turned to me. I stared at him like he's a one of a kind art portrait. I can't find anyone like him, never.

"Jeno--" he started. But instead, I continued for him.

"Jaemin, all throughout high school I spent all the time making you notice how much I like you and you always brush it off. You always say that there's no way I could like a guy but there I was, chasing after you. Senior high school graduation and you agreed to be my boyfriend. That was the best day of my life. I've always seen my future with you but now it's all blur. Nana, do you know by doing this, you're gonna ruin everything of me? Yes, it's so selfish. It's so fucking selfish so don't go!" I raised my voice once again.

He reached for my face and kissed me. I felt my world crumbled, like nuclear bombs ending the world. I know this kiss is the end of everything. I stood there frozen as I watch everything in front of me dies as he let go of the kiss.

"I love you. Goodbye, Jeno." was his last words before disappearing into thin air. I no longer felt his warm hands on mine and I dropped to my knees. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I lost him again.

He's never coming back.

|Jaemin

I'm still standing in front of them but they can't see me. Jeno is on his knees, weeping for he lost me once again. The angel and the grim reaper stood both on my side.

"Are you sure this is really it?" Jungwoo asked.

I bend over in front of Jeno. I want to touch and hug him. I want to tell him it's all gonna be alright, that he'll be fine but I know to myself that'll take so long and I can't watch him suffer.

"Mark, can you do me one last favor?" I asked him.

He didn't answer and I felt his hesitation but I took it as a yes.

"Can you...erase their memory of me?" I requested.

"Jaemin, that's--" Jungwoo wanted to disagree but Mark told me his answer.

"As you wish," he replied.

"Wha-- What the hell is going on inside your heads?! Am I really the bad person here? Jaemin, that's so absurd! Don't do it!" Jungwoo complained.

I think it's absurd, too.

"Jungwoo, I bet you haven't loved anyone so much you don't know how it feels to watch them suffer. It's the last request, don't sweat it." I told him and he went silent.

"I'll take them home and erase their memory there. I should see you off first." Mark said and I nodded. Jungwoo turned his back so I followed him. There's a portal ahead of us and I guess that's where he's going to lead me. I took one last look at them.

I'll see you guys in the next life.

Mark made them all unconscious first before bringing them back home. Jeno is the last one to come home and he already erased the others memories of Jaemin. Mark stared at Jeno for a while.

"How pathetic it is to be a human," he thought as he reminisced all the things he witnessed as he watched them.

Being human required a lot of feelings and destructible emotions. They're so vulnerable that it's so easy to break them. And that is what the angels admired on them as well. So selfless but selfish at the same time. Jaemin and Jeno shared beautiful memories and Mark thought it'll be a waste if he completely erases them so he made Jeno forget all about Jaemin's existence but left a small number of memories that sooner or later, Jeno will experience deja vu. He'll start getting curious about the person in his memories and by then, Mark will watch what will Jeno gonna do about it.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

|Jeno

The phone on my bedside table kept on ringing nonstop and I just have to answer it lazily.  
"Donghyuck, it's so freaking early in the morning," I complained.  
I heard him scoff on the other line.  
"You're fucking 1 hour late, dude," he said and I wasn't sure if I heard him right.  
"Uhh...we literally went to the beach yesterday? So I thought we're also having the day off today." I said.  
"Day off, my ass. Can you just get in here quick?" he ended the call not waiting for me to say anything.  
I put down my phone and got out of bed. I stretched my body first before going to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and damn, I look like a mess. I can't remember anything from last night and my eyes are bloodshot, I don't recall crying. That's weird.  
I went to the bathroom and took my bath. I really feel tired today, like I lack the motivation to do things. What did I exactly do yesterday?

-

I left my boss's office after he scolded me for being late at work and Donghyuck was waiting for me at my cubicle.  
"I clearly don't remember telling you we're having the day off today. Were you drunk?" he said as he watched me sit down on my chair.  
"No, I'm not. Why would I be?" I answered as I logged in to my computer.  
"I don't know. Maybe someone dumped you and you didn't tell us?" he guessed. I just laughed at him and shook my head.  
Dumped, huh? I never even got into a relationship my whole life.  
"Speaking of dumping, why does Renjun hasn't dumped you yet?" I threw the topic back to him.  
"Dude, why the fuck would you ask that? He loves me, alright? He's just having trouble showing it but he loves me. Why would he dump me, huh?" he asks as he sat on the chair beside my cubicle that was left empty by the person owning it to get coffee.  
I faced him and put my hand on his shoulder.  
"We all know he's just enduring your ass, Donghyuck," I told him softly and comforting.  
"Now why would you say that. I'm not even the bottom between us," he said and I stared at him in disbelief.  
"Get the fuck out of here," I said as I grabbed a bundle of worksheets to smack him with it but he stood quickly and left me alone.  
The moment I faced my computer's monitor again, my head starts to hurt when the bright light shone on my face and I squinted my eyes in pain as I massaged my temples. In between of blinking my eyes, there's someone that flashes before me, like a memory of them. I could only see half of his face, laughing and his mouth turning into a bright smile while his left hand holds a venti size cup of Starbuck's iced americano, and then, it disappeared, and my head is no longer in pain as well.  
What was that? That was really random and weird. Am I having visions of my past life? Well, it's really weird with the venti cup of Starbucks and I don't drink americano. A sneak peek of my soulmate, maybe? I'm not really the person who believes in those kinds of things but it's common these days when people start to meet their soulmates.  
But why does it hurts? I mean, not just my head but it hurts inside my chest? Did I tragically lose my past life lover? Huh. I should watch less tragic movies, I guess.  
"Hey, are you okay?" my co-worker arrived at his cubicle with a coffee in his hand and put it on his table before sitting down.  
"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little headache for a second." I answered and sly smiled.  
"Work's been really stressful lately. Maybe it's time for you to have someone waiting at your house once again, Jeno. Maybe it can lessen the stress." he suggested that made me confused.  
Once again? As far as I remember, ever since I started working, I've been living alone. Did I had amnesia bumping my head somewhere?  
"Yeah, I guess," I answered, trying to sound less suspicious.  
I leaned my back on the chair and tried remembering if I had any girlfriend or someone but when I tried brushing it off, my eyes caught a picture stuck to my cubicle's wall. It's a picture of two guys shot with their back view at a rooftop. I remember the place and I also remember taking the picture alone. It was Chenle who took the picture.  
Am I currently experiencing a Mandela Effect? I grabbed my phone and took a picture of the picture on my wall and sent it to our group chat.  
Which one of you is with me in this picture? I texted.  
All of them replied with 'not me'. Since I woke up this morning, everything was weird, I feel weird, not that kind of weird but weird in a creepy way.  
"Hey, Changkyun," I called the person beside me again. He shifted his eyes from his computer to me.  
"What can you say about me?" I asked him and he gave me a confused look.  
"What for?" he asked back.  
"No reason," I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Well...you're really doing good for years now aside from work's stress and you know, as a co-worker, I'm just really proud of you with all the things you've been through, you were able to get away from it. So, yeah. That's all." he said that actually warmed my heart.  
He's been my co-worker for years now and he worked here longer than I did and everyone knows how kind he is but I'm just really confused about what I've been through that I clearly don't remember. Did I get in an accident?  
"That's really sweet. Thank you." I thanked him and tap his arm.  
"No problem, man," he replied and went back to his work.

-

It's 1:00 in the morning and I just can't sleep. I stood up from my bed and grabbed a hoodie from my closet and wore it. I grabbed my phone, wallet, and the house key and went outside. I don't really know where to go and I can't sleep because of the unfamiliar scenarios that keep on playing in my head, it just keeps on playing every time I close my eyes and I feel pain.

I entered a convenience store and went straight to the beverage aisle. I grabbed cans of beer and put them inside the basket I was holding then went straight to the cashier to pay for them.

"How would you like to pay for these?" the cashier asked.

"Cash, please," I answered and starts to get some bills from my wallet and put them on her counter.

As she finished putting the beers on a plastic bag, she thanked me as I leave the store.

As I walk, I opened a can of beer and drank it, and let my feet take me to wherever it wants to go.

I basically finished drinking five cans before I arrived at the abandoned elementary school where we used to attend as grade-schoolers. I'm at the rooftop where I took the picture and the view of the city is beautiful here, breathtaking and calming but right now, I feel messed up and too much pain like the place holds a painful and destructive memory.

I went to the rooftop's edge and watched the view as I finished drinking the beers that I bought. I groped the last can in my hand and threw it somewhere on the rooftop.

Who is this person inside my head? Why does it hurt so much every time I see him? Why does it hurt so much I feel like dying? Am I really doing good just like what Changkyun said? Am I?

I lift my body on the rooftop's edge and stood there, looking at the night view with no emotion to express, all of it trapped inside me and wants to escape. I'm afraid that if I let them out, something that I would regret might happen. I felt a bitter lump in my throat so I clenched my fist and screamed at the top of my lungs. Tears start to stream down my face as I muttered words I didn't know where they came from.

"The world better off ended without you here," I said and clenched my fists tighter.

"Hey, I think you really should get down there," I heard someone said behind me and I turned my head.

She was the cashier at the convenience store. She approached closer and extended her hand to me.

"Come on, I'll help you get down." she continued and I stared at her hand, thinking if I should take it or not.

It's an awkward situation but I don't feel anything. I'm just empty but in the end, I took her hand and jumped away from the rooftop's edge to in front of her.

"I followed you here because you left your key by the counter and I thought I lost you but then I heard someone screamed and recognized your voice so, yeah," she said and gave me my house key.

I stared at the key in my hand and called someone's name that I don't even know who owns it.

"Nana," I called.

"What? What was that?" the girl asked.

"Nana," I repeated, my mouth is moving on its own.

"Wow, I'm not really sure but you know my name! I wonder how because my family and friends are the only people who call me that," she asked and forced a laugh.

I looked at her, trying to see if I could remember her or know her by any chance because I suddenly said a random name. Unfortunately, there wasn't any memory of her.

Then, who's the Nana that I know?

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Me? My name's Nayoung. I went here in grade school, by the way. It's just sad seeing it abandoned, I got a lot of memory here, though." she said and smiled.

I just nodded, staring at the city lights once again and ignoring her.

"You know, I really want to keep you company but I left the store just for a while to give you your key but I also don't want to leave you because you might do something I'll regret not staying," she said and I looked at her once again blankly.

"What is it to you if I do something?" I asked, my voice feeling cold.

"A lot. It means a lot to me. You know why? Because I lost someone by suicide. They jumped in front of me so that's why I won't let that happen again." she explained that made my already cold body froze. I looked away and stared at the sky.

"I also lost someone I can't even remember," I said. 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this mini-novel has finally reached its end and yes, I am emotional. I just want to thank you for taking your time reading this, it means A LOT to me that I am able to share my ideas and there's someone appreciating it. As a fan, it just really amazes me how my kpop artists make me think of ideas I never thought would ever cross my mind, it's just mind-blowing. I hope you would interact with this fanfiction, with me, and for my upcoming fanfictions. Also, I made a playlist for this novel and I will put a link so you guys could check it out. See you again next time, precious people.
> 
> love,
> 
> Ella.


End file.
